Cuando la Pureza se enamoro de la Maldad
by MissDupre
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un amor rompe todas las reglas?, ¿Cuando solo empeora una delicada situación? Solo queda el castigo divino. Podrán superar el castigo y seguir con su amor prohibido. AU GaaxHina
1. Prologo

**Resumen** ¿Que pasa cuando un amor rompe todas las reglas¿Cuando solo empeora una delicada situación? Solo queda el castigo divino. Podrán superar el castigo y seguir con su amor prohibido. AU GaaxHina

**Nota Autora:** Esta va a ser una historia sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con cosas paranormales, sean misticas, religiosas, hechizeria, entre otras. Espero que les guste y entiendan un poco de lo que va a ser el drama de la historia.

**Parejas**GaaxHina, NaruxSaku, SaixIno, ShikaxTema, LeexTen, SasuxOoC.

**Declaración** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

** Prologo **

Hubo una vez una historia de amor que ahora es un cuento de horror, que ocurrió cuando el ángel de la pureza se enamoro del demonio de la maldad.

Por años el cielo y el infierno han estado en disputa por las almas de los humanos, pero todo empeoro cuando Pureza se encontró con Maldad.

No fue planeado el hecho de que se conocieran solo fue una coincidencia, Pureza había sido asignada por primera vez a recoger un alma al limbo, nunca antes lo había hecho ya que la consideraban no adecuada para este trabajo, preferían que se quedara y vigilara humanos en vez de enfrentarse contra un enviado del infierno a disputar un alma. Pero Destino había intercedido para que se le diera una oportunidad para poder demostrar que si era apta.

Nerviosa y ansiosa, Pureza se dirigió hacia el limbo esperando ver ahi una pobre alma siendo reclamada por un ser grotesco y macabro. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse cara a cara con una ser bellísimo con un aspecto divino, aunque sus ojos de un color verde agua mostraban ira, cólera, sed de sangre y horror.

A su vez maldad que esperaba un ser altarero y perfecto, se sorprendió al ver que era un ser tembloroso, tímido, tan fácil de torturar. Maldad rió para sus adentros un nuevo plan macabro se ideaba en su mente. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde estaba el ángel y la desafortunada alma humana, intercambiaron palabras sobre la custodia del susodicho, y le dejo que se encargara del alma y la llevara donde su Dios, sabia que eso traería repercusiones de él de abajo pero eso no importaba. Se despidió cordialmente de Pureza y le aseguro que se volverían a ver.

Pureza asombrada de su caballerosidad y su amabilidad se despidió de igual modo con cordialidad, a su vez que se ruborizaba, se apresuro a llevar el alma a su lugar de destino mientras le dirigía la ultima mirada al extraño demonio que aun la mirada con una extraña expresión de satisfacción.

Las lunas pasaban y Pureza seguía con su tarea de encargarse de las almas de limbo, todos estaban asombrados por su éxito al enfrentarse con demonios. Pero lo que no sabían era que cada vez que Pureza iba al limbo se encontraba con Maldad, él cual después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Pureza dejaba que se llevara el alma sin ninguna dificultad.

El plan de Maldad comenzaba a dar resultados, cada vez que se encontraban ganaba un poco mas la confianza de Pureza, hasta que por fin paso a dar el segundo paso. Después de un ya rutinario intercambio de palabras, Maldad le pregunto si se podían ver en algún lugar, para conversar, Pureza alagada acepto, su inocencia no la hacia pensar que Maldad tenia una doble intención. Maldad feliz de que su plan estuviera dando resultado le indico el lugar y la hora de su encuentro.

Impaciente y emocionada, Pureza se escapo de la vigilia de Destino, el cual se empeñaba en vigilarla a cada momento, para encontrarse con maldad en el limbo de los suicidas, él se encontraba bajo un roble demacrado y tétrico que para Pureza era una extraña belleza.

Maldad estaba extasiado su plan estaba funcionando, anhelaba que llegara la hora de la tortura hacia el ángel , anhelaba poder sentir sus huesos quebrándose, su sangre angelical fluir por las heridas que él haría, oír sus quejidos de dolor y oír decir que su Dios lo castigara, la sola imagen en su cabeza lo hacia sonreír de gozo. Hablaron cosas banales y sin importancia, Maldad se sentía a gusto con Pureza por algún motivo Pureza no le tenia miedo, le hablaba entre cortamente y nerviosa, pero siempre trataba de no aburrirlo con sus ocurrencias, le hacia sentir como si le importara, cosa que para Maldad no era común, ya que por ser muy poderoso siempre lo habian usado para su conveniencia.

El tiempo paso y Pureza seguía escapándose para juntarse en el mismo lugar de siempre con Maldad, las cosas iban avanzando con rapidez, el contacto físico entre ellos había llegado hasta un simple abrazo que paso cuando relataban las penurias de su existencia, un paso importante para Maldad, ya que solo quedaba muy poco para pillar desprevenida a Pureza y poder raptarla.

Ese día llego como cualquiera de los otros Pureza llego donde Maldad como habitualmente lo hacia, las cosas pasaron con normalidad, hablaron, rieron , pero a la hora de despedirse, Maldad tomo a Pureza del rostro y la beso, asombrada esta solo acertó a seguir con el beso, dejándose llevar por las emociones que este traía por consecuente. Mientras que Maldad después de disfrutar la boca de Pureza, alzo su mano en un acto despreciable, traicionero dio a dejar inconciente a Pureza.

La llevo a un lugar donde nadie los encontraría, la encarcelo junto a la pared como si de un terrible pecador se tratase y espero a que se despertara para poder comenzar con la tortura.

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, pero mas allá del dolor sintió como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, como si hubiera sido roto en miles de piezas, miro a su captor con lastima, mas no hablo ni una palabra.

Maldad enojado por el mutismo de Pureza comenzó con la tortura, corto su hermoso cabello azulado y rasgo su túnica blanca, la ataco con violencia y hostilidad, no hubo compasión en su ataque, mas no se atrevió a tocar la virginidad de Pureza, no se atrevió a cometer tan atroz tormento, algo en su interior no le permitió tocarla, insatisfecho por el hecho de que Pureza no soltaba lagrimas ni quejidos de dolor ni siquiera una mención a su Dios, solo se limitaba a mirarlo con pena y desaprobación como si la hubiera defraudado.

No habiendo encontrado el gozo y la emoción que esperaba, Maldad soltó a Pureza de su encarcelamiento y le entrego una túnica sin mirarla, Pureza fría y ausente tomo la túnica evitando el contacto con Maldad, soltó un distante adiós y se dispuso a irse.

Los días pasaron y Pureza cayo en depresión, Destino su fiel amigo y compañero preocupado por el estado de Pureza no se apartaba de ella, extrañado por el hecho de la túnica ajena, el desastroso corte de su cabello y las constantes desapariciones de ella en el pasado, tenia el mal presentimiento de que algo malo le había pasado, mas Pureza ya no hablaba solo se limitaba a mirar al vació con una mirada triste y ausente.

Los compañeros de Maldad lo encontraban raro, cada día con una esperanza inusual iba al limbo en busca de almas, y aunque volvía con ellas su semblante triste y discorde no cambiaba. Desaparecía a la misma hora todos los días, rumores decían que iba al limbo de los suicidas esperando encontrarse con alguien que nunca llegaba.

Se sentía vació por dentro, nada lo hacia sentir mejor, ni torturar la alma de los pecadores ni sentir como se retorcían de dolor mejoraba su estado de animo, solo la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien lo hacia sentir mejor, extrañaba su mirada calida e inocente, su risa angelical y cantada, su compasión por los humanos, y como le hacia sentir como si el fuera la persona mas importante en el mundo. Ansioso por verla, se dirigió hacia donde Pureza le había dicho que ella habitaba, violando el tratado de los límites con tal de verla.

La encontró sentada bajo un enorme árbol de hojas púrpuras que se contorneaban con el viento, su cabello corto se apegaba a su rostro dándole un contorno divino, sus ojos grises vacíos adornaban su rostro angelical, por primera vez Maldad se dio cuenta de la belleza de Pureza nunca antes se había percato de eso, solo la veía como alguien débil y fácil de torturar pero ahora la veía como él ser mas hermoso del mundo. Siguió mirando escondido como Pureza observaba el vació, mas se alarmo al ver un ángel, de largo cabello castaño y unos ojos grises, sentarse junto a ella.

Observo como Destino se sentaba junto a ella, le quería agradecer su preocupación pero las palabras no salían de su boca, eran como si llegaran a su garganta pero se atoraran ahi, solo se limito a mirarlo esperando que el se diera cuenta de su agradecimiento.

Una oleada de ira embargo a Maldad al ver a ese ángel tan cerca de Pureza, quería matarlo con su propias manos, fue ahi que Maldad se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sin querer el se había enamorado de Pureza, por eso no había podido desflorarla ni torturarla al máximo, no era porque el hecho de que no llorara ni se inmutara lo sacaba de onda, había sido su mirada de pena y desaprobación que lo habian hecho dejarla ir. Trato de pensar una solución, no se podía haber enamorado de un ángel, ni siquiera enamorarse, pero ya estaba hecho, ahora no podía seguir existiendo sin estar con ella, la necesitaba a su lado, y algo tendría que hacer para obtener su perdón.

Pasaron las horas y Pureza no se había movido de aquel árbol, Destino el cual tenia tareas que hacer se retiro dándole una disculpa, al ver esto Maldad se acerco a donde ella se encontraba. Se percato de su presencia mas no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando el vació.

La tristeza lo embargo, ella ya no era lo que era antes, no se sonrojaba al verlo, ni se ponía nerviosa como antes, era como si él no existiera, se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a hablar, se disculpo y rogó perdón, le confeso sus sentimientos, pero a Pureza no convenció. Ella permaneció impasible como si de un trance se tratase, el corazón de Maldad se contrajo, Pureza parecía no comprender su sinceridad, y como hacerlo si el la había dañado.

Se convenció de que con el tiempo ella se daría cuenta de que el no mentía y que su amor era sincero, todos los días esperaba a que el ángel de cabellos castaños se fuera, y se acercaba a ella y la acompañaba, le hablaba de lo que pasaba en el mundo humano, le profetizaba su amor, pero no se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a que ella se alejara temerosa de que le fuera a hacer algo.

Poco a poco iba acercándose a ella, primero un simple rose para probar que no le temía, ella no se inmuto, se aventuro en tomar su mano y ella se lo permitió, paso un tiempo antes de que Maldad intentara algo mas, se atrevió a besarla con cautela y un profundo amor, susurro que la amaba entre cada beso que ella le permitía, su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar como ella le respondía que también lo amaba y lo besaba.

Se sintió feliz como hace tiempo no se sentía, ella lo amaba y lo había perdonado, había vuelto a hablar para él, el gozo inundo su ser. La siguió visitando como ya era su costumbre y volvió a ver su calida mirada de amor y a oír su hermosa risa.

Pero hubo un día en que todo cambio cuando llego a aquel árbol este se había marchitado y solo quedaba un horrendo tronco. Se sintió desfallecer y la paranoia lo invadió, a lo mejor algo le había pasado, camino de vuelta pero se encontró con aquel ángel de ojos grises, la ira fluya por este, le contó a Maldad que habian sido descubiertos, que él los había descubierto, le contó a los superiores creyendo que Maldad la había corrompido, pero cuando le preguntaron a Pureza esta negó que fuera su culpa, prefirió que la castigaran a ella en vez de que destruyeran a Maldad y así fue, con pesar le contó a Maldad que ella había sido enviada a la Tierra como castigo a sufrir las penurias de los humanos, sin memoria ni poderes, le contó que la única forma de que volviera su memoria era que demostraran que su amor era sincero.

Enojado consigo mismo por permitir que ella fuera castigada, se dirigió a buscarla, ella estaba ahi sola, sin nadie que la apoyara, podía pasarle cualquier atrocidad, pero fue interrumpido por Destino que volvía a hablar, le advirtió que no se metiera mas en el problema, los superiores estaban enojados y los de abajo también, por su culpa habian adelantado una guerra, le dijo que el iba a ir a buscar a Pureza y que se alejara de ella. Pero Maldad se negó, el iría a buscarla y así fue.

Ahora Maldad y Destino se encontraban en la tierra buscando a Pureza, pero no eran los únicos, muchos mas la estaban buscando para vengarse contra los superiores y matar uno de ellos, lo único que quedaba para poder ayudar a Pureza era unir fuerzas, y eso fue lo que hicieron, juntaron a todos aquellos que podían ayudarlos y comenzaron a buscar a Pureza.

Su tenacidad dio resultado, fue un día lluvioso cuando la encontraron, pero eso solo era el principio de la batalla.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas del capitulo : Se que no he subido los capi de las otras historias pero necesitaba subir esta historia, la ida la tenia metida en la cabeza y me bloqueaba, el prologo por si solo da para una buena historia, pero voy a usar escenas del prologo en los capitulos que siguen. Espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Nos vemos


	2. Reecuentro

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando un amor rompe todas las reglas¿Cuando solo empeora una delicada situación? Solo queda el castigo divino. Podrán superar el castigo y seguir con su amor prohibido. AU GaaxHina

**Parejas:** GaaxHina, NaruxSaku, SaixIno, ShikaxTema, LeexTen, SasuxOoC.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando la Pureza se enamoro de la Maldad

Capitulo uno: " Reecuentro "

Un día lluvioso en la concurrida ciudad de Konoha, una chica de unos aproximados dieciocho años corría sin importarle la lluvia, su disparejo y corto cabello se apegaba a su rostro, su casi albina tez y sus ojos extrañamente grises y vacíos, sin olvidar su extrema delgadez, llamaban la atención de los transeúntes con los cuales chocaba, pero eso no parecía importarle es lo mas mínimo.

Siguió corriendo unas cuantas cuadras mas, paro cerca de una tienda vieja y casi en ruinas , recupero el aliento por unos cuantos segundos y entro. Se dirigió a la trastienda y saludo a una anciana que se encontraba tras el pequeño mostrador mientras comenzaba a limpiar el local.

- Sie-ento ha-ber-rme de-emorado - Confeso la joven mientras seguía en su labor.

- No te preocupes querida - Dijo la anciana tiernamente.

- No debí de-jarla ta-anto tiem-po so-la - Tartamudeo apenada.

- ¡Oh ,Querida!, no te preocupes por mi, era necesario que fueras donde la policía¿Te dijeron algo? - Preguntó mientras que la jovencita se estremecía al escuchar sus palabras.

- Nada -Susurro tristemente.

- ¡Como es posible!, no es muy común encontrar una joven tan linda como tú en un callejón sin memoria ni ropa - Recordó indignada la señora.

- No lo se - Volvió a susurrar algo sonrojada al recordar como había despertado completamente desnuda en la casa de la amable anciana.

- Algún día sabremos lo que paso - Comento para alegrar a la chica pero no tuvo éxito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El resto de día paso sin ningún inconveniente, la lluvia se había transformado en una pequeña tormenta por lo que la chica tubo que asumir el cuidado de la tienda ella sola ya que era muy peligroso para la señora estar hasta el atardecer bajo esas condiciones.

Cerro la tienda después de haber atendido al ultimo cliente del día, afortunadamente para ella y la anciana todavía quedaban clientes regulares que no dejaban de ir a la tienda aunque fuera a comprar algo mínimo e insignificante, ellas se los agradecían de corazón.

Camino por las oscuras calles en dirección al pequeño apartamento, su mente divagaba por las inquietantes preguntas que la rodeaban¿Quien era¿De donde venia?, nadie parecía saber nada de ella, sus huellas no estaban en el sistema, nadie había reclamado su desaparición, no sabia que hacer, se sentía vacía y triste por alguna razón que no conocía mas alla de las obvias, agradecía al cielo el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado tan amable persona que la cuidaba y le había ofrecido un hogar, aunque la situación económico no era lo mejor a ella no le importaba, la anciana le había dado hasta un nombre, Hinata, un lugar soleado, le había encanto su nombre, como anhelaba el calor del sol, aunque pasara horas frente a él siempre estaba fría y pálida. Suspiro con pesadez, de nuevo esa sensación de que vacío la embargaba, extrañaba algo pero no sabia que, lo único que podía recordar era solo un recuerdo vago y fugaz, como un sueño, recordaba un árbol grande y robusto con hojas púrpuras, el viento acariciando su rostro y la esperanza de que alguien se encontrara con ella. Pero solo era mas que un sueño, no pensaba que su antigua vida hubiera sido agradable, algo malo tenia que haberle pasado para terminar en ese callejón, sin olvidar las extrañas cicatrices que tenia en los brazos y una bajo la clavícula.

Doblo la esquina aún metida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que una sombra la seguía muy de cerca, y no lo hizo hasta que torpemente la sombra choco contra unos basureros, miro así atrás por encima de su hombro, parecía ser un hombre de unos 30 años aunque no le veía el rostro con claridad, apresuro el paso por precaución, no sabia exactamente si el hombre la siguiera a ella, pero sus sospechas fueron aclaradas al ver que el hombre tan bien apuraba el paso, casi corriendo para darle alcance, empezó a correr a todo lo que sus delgadas y frágiles piernas podían hacerlo.

Le faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar pero sus piernas no daban mas, estaba totalmente fatigada, no había comido nada desde el desayuno, paro solo un momento para recuperar el aliento pero fue su perdición, la sombra estaba detrás de ella, se giro asustada mientras que apegaba su frágil cuerpo contra la pared, miro por primera vez de frente a su persecutor, mas se asombro al ver una mascara naranja deforme cubrir su rostro, su cuerpo tembló de miedo al escuchar como alguien hablaba desde la parte superior del edificio donde estaba apoyada.

- Tenias que ser tan torpe Tobi - Reclamo la sombra con una voz grave con un toque de maldad.

- Tobi solo se tropezó - Se excuso.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí - Dijo la sombra mientras de un salto extraordinario quedaba al frente de la pobre Hinata que solo se estremecía de miedo.

- No me-e ha-agas naa-da por-fa-vor - Rogo la pobre chica mirando al chico que estaba enfrente de ella, un chico de solo 21 años, ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello azul oscuro.

- No lo haré, por ahora, te necesitamos viva para el intercambio - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Tobi encargate de ella! - Le grito mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi lo hará - Aseguro el enmascarado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Hinata.

- ¡No la toques, Maldito! - Grito un recién llegado con una voz mucho mas grave, reseca y con ira, odio, sed de masacre en el tono del grito, haciendo que Tobi retrocediera.

- ¿Y que pasa si yo lo hago? - Dijo el chico de ojos rojos que nuevamente estaba al frente de Hinata, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¡Te matare! - Dijo el nuevo mientras se situaba entre Hinata y el chico. Lo que hizo Hinata pudiera ver su rojo cabello.

- No puedes contra mi - Alardeo.

- Claro que si - Aseguro mientras que una enorme sonrisa macabra se extendía por su rostro.

- Hagamoslo entonces - Concluyo mientras que dejaba a relucir unos enormes colmillos y unas afiladas garras.

- ¡Corre! - Le ordeno si voltearse el pelirrojo a Hinata, la cual permanecía en shock apegada a la pared. - ¡Ahora! - Volvió a ordenar haciendo que la chica comenzara nuevamente a correr agitada hacia su departamento, estaba realmente asustada y preocupada, ese chico la había defendido y ahora el estaba ahí solo con sus atacantes, y si algo le pasaba, lo ultimo que escucho al doblar la esquina fue un gruñido ensordecedor y un choque atronador.

Vio con alivio la puerta de su apartamento, por fin había llegado, había sido la peor vuelta a casa de lo que podía acordarse, saco las llaves con las manos aún temblando por el susto, pero unos brazos tibios la rodearon, una sensación de paz la embargo completamente haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y cayera semi-inconsciente, mientras que su captor la tomaba en sus brazos y se alejaba de su apartamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó alarmada, esperando que sus últimos recuerdos hubieran sido una pesadilla como las que constantemente la acechaban, se incorporo con cuidado observando el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación en ruinas, una chica se encontraba al lado de ella con expresión distraída, era tez extremadamente pálida, ojos almendrados café oscuro casi negro, su cabello liso largo del mismo color.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - Dijo volviendose y fijar sus distantes ojos en ella.

- S-si - Respondió en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Como te llamas? - Le pregunto.

- Hinata - Suspiro, como deseaba que ese fuera realmente su nombre.

- Mmm, con que ¿Hinata? - Cuestiono incrédula, como si ella supiera algo que ella no.

- Si - Respondió apenada.

- Hum, yo soy Mitsuko - Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto algo mas tranquila, Mitsuko no parecía alguien que le fuera a hacer daño alguno.

- En una casa a las afueras, Des... - Callo un segundo - Hum, es decir Neji te trajo, era muy peligroso para ti y la mujer que estuvieras en ese apartamento - Menciono volviendo a su expresión distante.

- ¿Neji? - Pregunto curiosa, todavía no olvidaba la sensación de paz cuando sintió los brazos rodeandola, si él la había traído entonces tenían que ser sus brazos los que ella sintió.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Cambio el tema mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Si - En realidad tenia mucha hambre.

- Vamos a la cocina - Dijo abriendo la gastada puerta.

Caminaron en silencio, pasaron por varias habitaciones, aunque estuviera en ruinas la casa había sido realmente hermosa en su tiempo de esplendor. Bajaron a la primera planta, pasaron por un gran comedor y entraron a la cocina.

- Come lo que quieras - Mascullo aburrida mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- ¿ No quieres nada? - Pregunto por cortesía mientras sacaba algo del refrigerador.

- No - Río por lo bajo por la pregunta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata comió en silencio, aquella chica no hablaba mucho y siempre estaba distante y fría, tenían una gran variedad de cosas en el gran refrigerador, parecía que en esa casa vivían varias personas.

- ¿Donde están los demás? - Pregunto cuando termino de comer.

- ¿ Los demás?, eres muy perceptiva, algunos te estaban buscando a lo mejor todavía no saben que ya estas aquí, Neji salio a ayudar a Gaara - Dijo saliendo hacia el living y sentandose en el sillón.

- ¿Gaara? - Ese nombre la hacia sonrojarse por alguna razón, y le traía unos cosquilleos en el estomago.

- Hum, el chico que te salvo de Itachi, nos llamo cuando te encontró y Neji te paso a buscar a tu departamento -

- ¿ Donde esta ahora? - Pregunto sonrojada.

- No se -

- ¡Mitsuko! - Grito una voz desde la puerta de entrada.

- Llegaron - Le susurro a Hinata mientras tomaba su mano.

- Es-spera ¿ Porque me buscaban? - La curiosidad la estaba consumiendo, ellos la habían estado buscando, entonces ellos sabían quien era, y de donde venia, ademas también suponía ella sabrían porque la habían atacado.

- Eso no me corresponde decirtelo a mi, vamos - Camino arrastrando a Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraban un grupo numeroso de personas, que miraban expectantes a Hinata, la cual solo atinaba a esconderse detrás de Mitsuko.

- ¿ Ella es ? - Pregunto un chico rubio alto, y muy apuesto según Hinata, de unos impactantes ojos azules con una alegre sonrisa en su cara. Parecía ser un chico muy alegre y vivaz.

- Claro que es ella, Naruto - Le recrimino una chica de pelo rosado corto y ojos color jade mientras que le pegaba en la cabeza al rubio.

- No nos tengas miedo - Susurro un chico alto y musculoso, con unos ojos grandes y saltones y un reluciente cabello negro - ¡Tu llama de la juventud no se puede extinguir! - Grito sacando de lugar a todos los ahí reunidos - Mi nombre es Rock Lee, mucho gusto Pure... - Se presento pero fue interrumpido por Mitsuko .

- Hinata, se llama Hinata - Le corto con una mirada penetrante.

- Bueno Hinata, mucho gusto - Dijo dandole la mano.

- Un gusto - Respondió sonrojada.

- Ellos son Naruto, Sakura - Les presento Lee.

- Hola - Saludaron al unísono.

- Los de alla son Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji - Dijo mostrando a un grupo de tres que se encontraba un poco mas alejados de la puerta. La chica era alta pero no mas que Sakura, tenia un largo y hermoso cabello rubio, y unos lindos ojos azules, el otro era un chico un poco mas alto que la rubia, tenia una pequeña cola de caballo negra y una expresión de fastidio extremo que cruzaba su rostro, el ultimo era un chico robusto, por no decir gordo, de cabello largo y castaño claro.

- Mucho gusto - Saludo la rubia con la mano.

- Tks, Hola - Se limito a decir el moreno.

- Dejalo es un huraño, mucho gusto - Se excuso y saludo el macizo.

- Los de por alla son Shino y Kiba - Señalo a dos chicos que estaban ya en la cocina dandole de comer a un enorme perro color blanco. Uno era no muy alto de lindo cabello castaño y unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, y el otro, bueno de él no se veía mucho ya que tenia un gran gabardina y uno lentes de color negro, lo único que sobresaltaba era su pelo también negro.

- A mi no me has presentado - Le regaño una chica de cabello castaño tomado en dos trenzas, unos ojos castaños, y sonreía abiertamente.

- Ella es Tenten -

- Hola - Dijo Hinata quien aún permanecía detrás de Mitsuko tímidamente tomandole la mano.

- Los demás no han llegado todavía sera mejor que alguien la acompañe en la noche por su seguridad - Dijo la castaña.

- Yo lo haré - Sentencio Mitsuko.

- ¿ Segura? - Pregunto una voz detrás de Mitsuko y Hinata.

- Si, Hinata el es Sasuke - Respondió con voz tranquila. Hinata se giro y vio a un chico de ojos negros como el carbón y pelo azul, también extremadamente pálido, y terriblemente parecido al tal Itachi, aunque muy atractivo.

- Hola - Susurro Hinata.

- Hmp - Bufo mientras subía escaleras arriba.

- Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, te ves muy delgada - Le dijo Sakura a Hinata.

- Vamos - Le ordeno Mitsuko dirigiendose a la habitación y ella la obedecía silenciosamente.

- ¡Nos vemos en la mañana! - Le gritaron Naruto y Lee mientras se despedían con la mano y todos los demás se movían por la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las horas habían pasado, ya casi era el amanecer de un nuevo día, y Hinata se removió entre las sabanas del catre donde dormía, Mitsuko le había ordenado que tratara de descansar, le aseguro que ninguna cosa le pasaría que ella estaría vigilando, pero nada podía evitar que Hinata volviera a tener los mismos sueños.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor en su pecho donde estaba su corazón, tenia ganas de llorar, tanta pena y dolor, sentía como su corazón se contraía por una pena inmensa que ella desconocía, noches enteras había estado sufriendo por ese dolor que la acechaba, la sensación de haber sido traicionada, lágrimas que con furia arrasaban sus facciones, se acurruco en vuelta en las sabanas temiendo que la tristeza nunca se fuera. Y no lo hizo, con melancolía y resignacion se levanto y miro la habitación a oscuras, Mitsuko no estaba por ningún lado, se levanto secándose las lágrimas y decidió bajar a tomar un vaso de agua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro en la cocina aun con cara de pesar y tristeza, se sirvió un vaso de agua de la llave y se sentó apesumbrada en la mesa.

- Deberías estar durmiendo - Le dijo la misma voz que ella había escuchado anoche, seca, dura, con ira.  
- ... - Permanecio callada observando al chico que estaba en frente de ella sin duda era el chico de anoche, su deslumbrante pelo rojo lo delataba, lo vio por primera vez de frente, tenia unos impresionantes ojos verde agua, tan familiares, Hinata sintió una rara alegría y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, también se fijo en un tatuaje en su frente con la palabra amor y las marcadas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, pero su repentina alegría se esfumo al notar que estaba bañado en sangre, lo cual hizo que temblara levemente.  
- ¿ Te asusto ? - Pregunto con una sonrisa frustrada.  
- ...- Aún las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabia la razón, aunque le costaba hablar con los extraños, con el pelirrojo le era imposible.  
- Eso es un si - Se auto respondió mientras se acercaba a Hinata con una expresión decepcionada - Estas mas delgada - Dio como observación.  
- ... - ¿mas? pensó Hinata, el la conocía, pero no podía preguntarle, las palabras no salían.  
- Hinata - La llamo Mitsuko que aparecía desde la puerta de la cocina junto a Sasuke.  
- Gaara ¿ Donde esta Neji? - Le pregunto Sasuke con su penetrante mirada.  
- En la habitación de Pure.. de Hinata, quería ver como se encontraba - Dijo con una mueca.  
- Vamos Hinata - Dijo Mitsuko tomándola de la mano y llevándose a la habitación. Mientras que los chicos permanecieron inmóviles ahí esperando que desaparecieran de su campo de vista.

- ¿ Y Itachi? - Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
- Se me escapo - Soltó escuetamente.  
- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Sasuke mirando la amargada cara que tenia Gaara.  
- No me recuerda - Mascullo.  
- Ya lo sabíamos, tiene que volver a enamorarse de ti - Sentencio el peliazul.  
- No se como hacerlo, la primera vez fue un engaño - Agacho la cabeza molesto.  
- Entonces dile la verdad, ya me estas hartando con tanta lastima -  
- No puedo, me va a odiar cuando sepa lo que le hice - Suspiro.  
- Neji se te va adelantar, todos sabemos de sus intenciones - Agrego mientras se dirigía al living y se sentaba en el sillón frente a la television.  
- ¡Arg! Ese maldito, siempre lo supe, lo vi en sus ojos cuando la miraba y la cuidaba, Quisiera matarlo - Confeso mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.  
- No puedes hacerlo, quizás después de que todo esto pase - Comento tranquilamente.  
- Lo sé - Admitió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las chicas ya habían llegado a su destino, Hinata abrió la puerta mientras que Mitsuko la seguía. Pero se quedo atascada al ver al chico que se encontraba dentro, sus ojos, iguales a los de ella la dejaron anonadada, su cabello café y sus finas facciones le eran tan abrumadoras como lo fueron las de Gaara. Trato de recordar algo sobre el chico pero no pudo ya que el chico hablo.

- Sigues igual de hermosa - Le confeso mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

Continuara ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de autor : Ugh!, espero que este capitulo les guste, me quedo algo aburrido a mi parecer. Tantas Holas y presentaciones.  
Espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.  
Nos vemos.  
Atte.Kamikazeh


	3. Pasado

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando un amor rompe todas las reglas?, ¿Cuando solo empeora una delicada situación? Solo queda el castigo divino. Podrán superar el castigo y seguir con su amor prohibido. AU GaaxHina

**Parejas:** GaaxHina, NaruxSaku, SaixIno, ShikaxTema, LeexTen, SasuxOC.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Cuando la Pureza se enamoro de la Maldad**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Las chicas ya habían llegado a su destino, Hinata abrió la puerta mientras que Mitsuko la seguía. Pero se quedo atascada al ver al chico que se encontraba dentro, sus ojos, iguales a los de ella la dejaron anonadada, su cabello café y sus finas facciones le eran tan abrumadoras como lo fueron las de Gaara. Trato de recordar algo sobre el chico pero no pudo ya que el chico hablo._

_- Sigues igual de hermosa - Le confesó mientras se acercaba a Hinata_

**Capitulo dos : ****" **Pasado** "**

El silencio consumía la atmósfera de la habitación, después del comentario de chico nadie decía nada solo se limitaban a desviar las miradas unos de los otros, hasta que Mitsuko rompió el silencio.

- Mejor los dejo solos - Comento Mitsuko dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

- N-no por favor, queda-ate - Le pidió la morena.

- Él es Neji, Hinata, no te va a hacer nada malo - Dijo mirando al chico que permanecía impasible al lado de Hinata sin decir nada.

- No hay problema, se te ve exhausta, mañana hablamos - Respondió el chico sin emoción alguna saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¿Hice Algo Ma-alo? - Pregunto inocentemente.

- No - Soltó escuetamente Mitsuko pero al ver la cara de interrogación de la chica agrego mas - Debe estar algo decepcionado, tenia la esperanza de cuando lo vieras recobrarías la memoria, bueno eso creo yo -

- ¿Y quien es él para mi? - Pregunto curiosa.

- Ya te lo dije, a mi no me corresponde decirte nada, mañana él te lo dirá, ahora duérmete -

- Esta bien - Suspiro y se acostó en el catre, aun tenia muchas dudas, pero para su alivio serian contestadas en la mañana.

- Hinata - La llamo - Mañana no me busques, voy a estar ocupada - Le advirtió con una mirada severa.

- ¡Oh! , Ok - Murmuro decepcionada.

- Buenas Noches - Le dijo mientras que sentaba en una silla en la esquina de la habitación y cerraba los ojos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente toda señal de mal clima del día anterior había desaparecido, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba mas que nunca, Hinata, la cual se había levanto con los primeros rayos que habían atravesado su ventana, se encontraba bajando hacia la cocina, al despertar había buscado con la mirada a Mitsuko, pero recordó lo que ella le había dicho, así que se resigno a no tener su compañía ese día, era la que mas confianza le daba de todos los de la casa, aunque no conocía a todos con mayor profundidad, entro a la cocina y se percato de que no estaba vacía, la que respondía al nombre de Sakura se encontraba comiendo un bol de cereal junto a Naruto.

- Buenos días Hinata - Saludo la pelirosa, mientras que el rubio gruñía un saludo con la boca llena a lo que la morena solo atino a sonreír y sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? - Pregunto Sakura acercándose a la despensa.

- C-cual qui-ier cosa esta bi-ien - Le respondió algo sonrojada.

- Toma - Dijo pasándole cereal y leche.

- Gracias -

- Podemos hablar a solas Hinata - Pronuncio una voz en la puerta de la cocina.

- No te preocupes Neji, los dejamos solos - Respondió Sakura a la vez que jalaba a Naruto el cual seguía comiendo.

- ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mi? - Pregunto con una sonrisa triste.

- No, lo siento - Dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos los cuales se movían en un gesto involuntario.

- ¿Te gustaría saber quien eres? -

- Mas que nada - Susurro tristemente.

- Entonces te lo diré - Pausa - Tu eras un ángel, fuiste mandada a la tierra porque cometiste el error de enamorarte de alguien de quien no debías, y el te traiciono, te entrego a los superiores y te mandaron aquí, a sufrir.

- N-no puede s-eer verdad, ¿o si?, - Dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - Casi grito el castaño mientras una mueca de ira cursaba su rostro al pensar que ella aun defendía a Maldad inconcientemente.

- Y-yo-o n-oo pu-e-edo ser un án-ngel – Susurro entre asustada y triste desvaneciendo la idea que cruzaba la mente de Neji.

- Hmp, si, los ángeles existen, todo es posible – Dijo muy apenado por haberle gritado sin causa aparente.

- ¿Y porque me traiciono? – Pregunto jadeante mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro

- Esta en su naturaleza Hinata, nunca confíes en un demonio, ¿Me lo prometes? - Le reprendió mientras que miraba severamente a Hinata.

- E-esta bien – Suspiro aun asimilando lo que el castaño le decía. - ¿Tu también eres un ángel? – Pregunto incrédula.

- Si, además soy tu protector – Dijo con una sonrisa triste – Por culpa de _ese _ahora estamos en serios problemas – Le menciono con desden.

- ¿Q-que tipo de problemas? – Pregunto asustada al ser ella básicamente la causante de estos.

- No te quiero asustar, pero tenemos problemas muy graves, los de abajo quieren encontrarte para hacer un intercambio con un rehén que esta prisionero desde hace algunos siglos cuando el Primer Hokage reinaba. Tú eres de un clan muy poderoso y dejar que caigas en malas manos seria un hecho muy nefasto – Dijo serio e impasible.

- ¡oh!, ¿Todos los demás también son ángeles? – Pregunto acordándose de cierto pelirrojo.

- Claro que no, solo tu y yo – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Y que son? – Pregunto más que curiosa.

- Bueno, Kiba, Lee son hombres lobo, Mitsuko y Sasuke son vampiros, Sakura es una hechicera, Ino es psíquica, Tenten es especialista en armas místicas, Shikamaru es un ángel caído, Shino es un, realmente no sabemos que es , Chouji es un homúnculo, Sai es un alquimista, y Naruto, él esta poseído por un demonio – Dijo sin interés – Gaara, Temari y Kankuro son demonios - Dijo con veneno en la voz.

- Si son demonios, ¿Por qué nos ayudan? – Pregunto después de procesar esa información.

- Digamos que tienen cuentas pendientes con los de abajo – Dijo serio.

- ¿Son malos? – Pregunto algo triste sin razón aparente.

- ¡Claro que lo son! Y mas Gaara, no te acerques a él Hinata, es una orden – Le exigió Neji con voz autoritaria.

- E-esta bien – Susurro algo asustada por el comportamiento del castaño.

- Lo siento, no debí gritarte – Se disculpo mientras abrazaba a una frágil Hinata que temblaba mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

Siguió abrazándola por unos cuantos minutos, sin percatarse de los ojos colerizados de cierto pelirrojo que había estado desde él principio escuchando la conversación, sabia que Neji iba a jugar sucio, pero no pensó que el ángel fuera a caer tan bajo, con esa advertencia su Pureza ni siquiera lo miraría, y eso hacia retorcer a su duro corazón, le había costado mucho que ella le volviera a dirigir la palabra y ahora le costaría aun mas, pero no se rendiría porque Pureza le pertenecía a él y a nadie mas, el que se atreviera a cruzar su camino sufriría el mas cruel castigo.

* * *

Mientras uno a uno los habitantes de la casa iban bajando a tomar su desayuno habitual, en una habitación apartada y oscura se encontraban tres personas hablando en susurros.

- ¿Qué acaso crees que es su guardaespaldas? – Pregunto sarcásticamente un moreno.

- No – Soltó escuetamente Gaara.

- No te alteres Sasuke, no hay problema – Respondió la muchacha con gesto indiferente.

- Hmp, haz lo que quieras – Le respondió airadamente.

- Lo único que te pido es que Neji no se acerque a ella – Agrego el pelirrojo mientras pasaba un mano por su cabello.

- De acuerdo – Respondió Mitsuko tomando la mano de Sasuke y saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Piensas que es lo correcto? – Pregunto una sombra que aparecía de la pared y tomaba forma para dar con un hombre con extrañas marcas en la cara.

- Si yo no me puedo acercar a ella, él tampoco lo hará – Le respondió con odio en la voz.

- Temari esta vigilando la zona – Le aviso.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – Pregunto por cortesía, la verdad poco le importaba.

- No – Le contesto el castaño.

- ¿Crees que si le digo la verdad me perdone? – Le pregunto dando a conocer lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza.

- No, ella te odiara, quizás mas, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le hiciste? – Le cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

- Estupido, crees que no lo se – Le respondió resignado.

- Parece que Sasuke no quiero cooperar mucho – Comento el castaño tratando de cambiar el tema anterior.

- Si, pero no es decisión suya, si Mitsuko quiere ayudar el no podrá hacer nada – Le contesto con un sonrisa sarcástica.

* * *

Mientras en la parte baja de la casa, mientras todos desayunaban la pequeña figura de Hinata permanecía ovillada en un sillón del living, Neji la había dejado ahí después de la platica prometiendo volver, todavía no se hacia a la idea de todo lo que él le había contado, su cerebro y lógica no la dejaban procesar se este echo, pero ahora de algún misterioso modo todo encajaba, el dolor que había sentido antes, tan fuerte y supernatural, había sido provocado por ese misterioso demonio, el cual Neji no quiso nombrar, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, pero le era imposible, no quería hacer un show, todos los demás estaban en la habitación continua disfrutando de su desayuno, ella no quería ser un carga, mas de lo que ya era, suspiro, ¿Cómo saldría de todo esto?, se pregunto mentalmente, no había nada que ella podía hacer.

- Hinata – La llamo una voz conocida, la aludida solo se limito a levantar la cabeza desde sus piernas y fijar su vista en la chica que se encontraba frente de ella. La chica llevaba una gran capa color azul oscuro sobre ella haciendo que sobresaliesen sus ojos color café oscuro.

- Hola – Se limito a decir en murmullo triste y melancólico.

- Vamos, se de un lugar que te va a gustar – Tomo la mano de la morena y la guío hasta llegar al jardín trasero.

- Es muy hermoso – Sus grandes ojos opalinos brillaron ante el paisaje, a pesar de alguna vegetación muerta, y algunos árboles secos y tétricos, habían unas hermosas flores color lila que se extendían por todo el terreno.

- Si, Gaara hizo que las plantaran – Comento impasible mientras caminaba a un columpio de jardín, se sentó tranquilamente y espero que la morena, la cual permanecía estoica, se sentara junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ya recompuesta y sentada.

- Dijo que te gustaría cuando volvieras, y no se equivoco – Respondió mientras que sus pies hacían que el columpio de meciera levemente.

- Yo-o, ¿Yo soy algo de él? – Los colores subieron a hacia sus pálidas mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? , ¿Sientes algo? – Pregunto picara, se giro y fijo sus ojos en la pequeña Hinata.

- No sé, p-pe-ero, c-cuando e-estoy con él, n-no puedo hablar y se m-me revuelve e-el estomago – Desvío su vista hacia la casa, su corazón latió mas rápido de lo usual, en la ultima habitación del lado izquierdo unos ojos negros la miraban enojados. Trago saliva fuertemente y cerro los ojos solo por un segundo, cuando los volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaban.

- ¿Hinata? – Mitsuko movió su nívea mano clamando por la atención de la morena.- ¿Qué miras?.

- ……………….. – La morena solo se limito a señalar la habitación de los ojos.

- No temas, él es así – La tranquilizo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad¡ - Exclamo mientras sus pequeñas manos se iban hacia su boca.

- ¿Qué es verdad? – Pregunto, a través de la enorme capa los ojos de la castaña relucían por curiosidad.

- Tú eres una vampira – Comento divertida haciendo que Mitsuko la mirara confundida.

- ¿Te contó Neji? – Cuestiono un poco mosqueada.

- Si – Admitió un poco sonrojada. – Hum, ¿No se supone que no puedes salir de día? – Pregunto divertida.

- En realidad no puedo, por eso me puse la capa, el sol me hace daño – Contesto.

- ¿Qué pasa con lo de la sangre? – El rostro de la morena se crispo por el miedo.

- Descuida, Sakura trabaja en un hospital, trae a casa de vez en cuando algunas bolsas de sangre que no ocuparan en el hospital – Se respondió para agrado de la morena, no quería juzgarla, pero le daba mucho miedo que mataran personas inocentes.

- ¿Por qué no le agrado a Sasuke? – Pregunto mirando nuevamente hacia la última habitación.

- No es eso, es que los vampiros solemos ser muy egoístas, él es nuevo en esto, lo convirtieron recientemente, Naruto y Sakura, que lo conocían de antes, dicen que ya era algo egoísta, así que ahora lo es más, el mundo de nosotros es muy vacío, lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos es a nuestras parejas, es lo único que estará con nosotros para siempre, se siente traicionado de algún modo porque paso tiempo contigo, lo que es absurdo –

- No quiero ser un problema para ti – Susurro triste.

- No lo eres, será mejor que entremos, iremos de compras mas tarde, no creo que te guste usar la ropa de otra persona ¿no? – Pregunto divertida.

- N-no – Le contesto la morena mientras caminaba detrás de la castaña hacia el living.

* * *

Había dejado a Hinata en el living viendo televisión con el pretexto de que iría a ponerse algo más disimulado que la capa, con pasos firmes se dirigió a la ultima habitación, la misma de donde Sasuke las había estado vigilando. No se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke apoyado contra una de las paredes, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en la cama y Gaara permanecía sentado en una silla, ninguno decía nada, parecían estar pensando algo de mucha concentración porque ni se percataron que la muchacha había entrado a la habitación.

- Le encantaron las flores – Comento rompiendo el silencio la castaña. Pero ninguno de los muchachos se digno a verla ni a decir nada.

- ¡Ya se! – Grito el rubio, los dos chicos lo miraron expectantes. – Podemos hacer una mini feria, poner puestos y juegos, ¡Será muy divertido! – Exclamo mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

- Eres un idiota, ¿Esa es una manera disimulada de que se acerque a Hinata? – Le regaño Sasuke mientras con una mano golpeaba la cabeza del rubio. Gaara solo se limito a mirar asesinamente a Naruto.

- Creo que puedes acompañarnos a comprar ropa, Neji no ira, tiene algo que hacer según él- Comento Mitsuko.

- ¡Oh, Mitsuko! ¿Hace cuando que estas aquí? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Desde hace rato – Le respondió con voz monocorde.

- ¿Segura que no le incomodara? – Pregunto receloso el pelirrojo.

- No, haces que sienta cosas, no me lo describió muy bien, pero diría yo, mariposas – Concluyo mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia teñía el rostro de Gaara.

- ¿Le gustaron las flores? – Pregunto para enojo de la castaña Gaara.

- Ya te lo dije, si – Le respondió mientras caminaba hacia un armario que estaba cerca de Sasuke, lo abrió y tomo un polerón azul oscuro con una capucha, camino de nuevo hacia la puerta siendo observada detenidamente por Sasuke – Los veo abajo – Les dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Ninguno hablo hasta que los pasos se perdieron por el pasillo.

- Se enojo - Comento con una sonrisa zorruna y muy divertido Naruto.

- Hmp, no es mi culpa que sea tan sigilosa – Se excuso el moreno.

- Si, si, claro Sasuke – Le molesto el rubio.

- Cállate, no eres el mas adecuado para hablar – Le contesto el moreno, la sonrisa de Naruto decayó, sin duda el tampoco podía hablar, constantemente Sakura se enojaba con él.

- Ya, córtenla, será mejor que bajemos – Ordeno el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación.

A pesar de los intentos de Neji las cosas iban muy bien, Hinata sentía algo cuando lo veía, mariposas, la salida seria una gran oportunidad para él, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de Autora: OMG!, hace años que no actualizaba, lo siento mucho, ninguna excusa es valida, pero el tiempo no apremia, espero que este capitulo no les haya desagradado, no es muy Gaaxhina centric, pero es que necesitaba explicar tambien como se desarrollan las otras relaciones, de amistad y de amor, que hay entre los demas personajes. Espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos.


End file.
